Pirates
Summary They have blockaded Besaid, sinking any ship that tries to make it through, and are doing something up in the Singing Mountains. They have also claimed two towns for themselves, are working with the Felrast, and are collecting ingredients for a ritual that will awaken a demon. Goals SUMMONING THE CAPRA DEMON Related Quests: Taking Up with Collections, On Stranger Tides. The Pirates seem to be attempting to awaken a Capra demon. Through interrogating pirates and raiding Iris's home, the following information has been recovered. So far we know that it involves collecting certain items. All or some of these items require some amount of time located inside of a "Vessel". So far this role has been played by slaves, likely out of ease of access. Past experience indicates that these Vessels may need to be young and female, and the process of becoming a vessel may require a level of brutality. This is merely conjecture, as the people finding and preparing said vessels are sadists and may just be throwing these requirements in for fun. List of ingredients found in Iris's Home: * Forbidden child from two realms and blood of blue. ** Believed to be Samantha, who has gone missing. * Head of a beast with spiraling bone. ** Ibex. "Mutated" Goat or ram. * Jaws of the beast of burden that work the land. ** * Teeth of ones that consume the two. ** Alpha Dire Wolf teeth. * A living vessel whose soul is bound for the furnace, to take the form of the one that will burn it. Items may or may not need to be from a special source as the teeth came from a dire wolf alpha. May be necessary, may just affect power of ritual. They have likely three of the five already. The teeth, Samantha, and a third item mentioned by Eric Halliday which was recovered from Eastfield. Also according to Eric, there isn't anything delaying Jack after that. As soon as he has all the ingredients, he can and will proceed. According to Gil, the Pirates have been in Nadia for several weeks. He was captured two weeks prior. Books by Graham Hetrick ________________________ Known Locations * Tide of Times - Jack's Ship. Powered by magic, impervious to fire. * ___________ - Blackwood's ship. Reportedly anchors northeast of Besaid. * Eastfield - 10 Hostiles at last information. Town was overtaken shortly before the group's arrival. * Orden - 50 hostiles at last information. Dock. Rudimentary Fortification. Likely main or larger encampment of the Pirates. * Nadia - They have a house in the northern portion of the city. Stone house. Members * Crazy Eye Jack - leader of all the pirates. He's got a magic eye, and a long claw-finger that turns people into undead servants of some sort when he stabs them through the heart. * Blackwood - Formerly of the Tempest Wing, now captain of his own ship under Jack. * Bran - (Deceased) Spy on the Calypso. * Cross - (Deceased) Spy on the Calypso * Niles - (Deceased) Spy on the Calypso * Rhette - (Deceased) Was under curse not to speak, the curse was broken. Then he died. Whoops. * _____________ - Unnamed Shapeshifter (?) Shifted into Mason, Sylas, etc. Tried to get into Nadia but was caught. * Eric Halliday aka Keith - (Deceased) Was one of the pirates retrieve the wolf teeth. Very thoroughly interrogated. Killed in the singing mountains. Passcode to Jack was Ruby. * Damian - Leader of group in Nadia. Significant battle ability. Hunting Ibex. * Gil - Captured by Queen Nadia. Group in Nadia. In the prison. Was promised freedom. Isn't getting it. * Gary - (Deceased) Part of the Nadia group. Undead? Killed by Nadia guards. * _____ - Unnamed Pirate. Nadia Group. * _____ - Unnamed Pirate. Nadia Group. * _____ - Unnamed Pirate. Nadia Group. Allies * Orcs - Functions as local guides and to boost numbers. Known to outnumber the Pirates by a good amount. Regarded as easily manipulated and stupid by the Pirates, could possibly turn on them. * Felrast - Unclear whether partnership is purely an exchange of money for slaves or if they have a deeper role. Some accounts tie the Felrast in with the last time the Capra demon was summoned. * Cult of Hwajae Category:Organization